


一个诱受莫关山

by Islabelle



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islabelle/pseuds/Islabelle
Summary: 空巢危机莫关山 调戏表面纯情贺天
Relationships: 莫关山/贺天
Kudos: 17





	一个诱受莫关山

贺天最近工作很忙，忙到莫关山都见不到他。贺天倒是时常能见到莫关山，只不过那人已经睡熟了。面都见不上的日子，性生活更是妄想。别人都说结婚久了，就像是左手握右手，贺天也确实许久不缠着莫关山了。

难道是七年之痒？不会是贺天外面有人了吧？

这个忽然间跑到脑海里的想法吓到了莫关山，当下就决定今天晚上一定要等到贺天！  
  
本来在楼下时看见屋里亮着微微光时，贺天还有点开心，想着今天终于可以看见他可爱的小莫仔了。可门一开，看到的却是荧光闪烁的电视机，和脸上映着微光的在沙发上沉沉睡去的莫关山。贺天伸手摸了摸莫关山的红发，莫关山的头轻轻地蹭了蹭轻抚自己的手，嘴里呢喃着：“贺狗鸡，别闹。”

贺天看着熟睡着也不忘骂他的人，笑了笑，轻轻地将人抱回卧室，在他的额头印下轻吻。

——

身边传来沉重的呼吸声，唤醒了沉睡的青年。

莫关山刚刚睡醒脑袋晕乎乎的。他缓缓睁眼，眼前出现了难以言说一幕。恋人的站在自己身旁，眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己，性器高高挺立在距离自己不远的地方，正在被它的主人正忘情的撸动着，主人也随着手上的律动发出沉重的喘息。

想来也是好笑，放着大活人在这里却只是自己撸，不管是无性婚姻还是外面有人什么的看来也只是莫关山胡思乱想了。

莫关山心想到：「贺天呀贺天，你真是爱惨了我。」

一时的意乱情迷，莫关山伸出手去覆盖了贺天正在忙碌的手，应该是因为喝了酒的缘故，莫关山的体温要高一点。一碰到贺天，他就像是被火灼到了一样，迅速停了动作收了手，可他一收手他的命根子就被莫关山攥到了手里。一下子吓得贺天发出了略显慌张的声音说着：“莫仔，我……你在干什么？”

贺天话讲到一半，忽然感觉到自己的性器顶端被一处温热湿润的地方包裹，看到莫关山正在向品尝什么美味一样的吞吐着他的性器。这可是平时他怎么哄骗莫关山也不愿做的。想要制止他，却也是抵挡不住欲望。毕竟两个人已经很久没有做这档子事情了，贺天为了克制自己不抓着莫关山的头往下摁就已经竭尽全力了。这不脸憋了个通红，莫关山看着贺天的反应，和平常那个霸气的贺天简直就像是两个人。心里觉得十分的有趣，嘴上更加卖力了起来，几个深喉把本来就快要缴械的贺天的宝贝整的舒服的不行，最后没控制住射了莫关山满嘴。突然的射精，把莫关山也呛的直咳嗽。贺天连忙弯下腰去拍他的背，却被那人拽着开始了一个充满情欲的亲吻。

唇瓣交叠，唾液交换，贺天在莫关山的嘴里品尝着属于自己的膻腥，浓厚的气味好像是在宣告这个人属于自己。这个吻延续了很久，直到两个人都气喘吁吁才恋恋不舍的分开。

“贺天。”莫关山轻喘着唤着他的名字，眼里语气里满是迷离的情欲：“你可以做任何你想做的事。”

莫关山脸上粘着一点刚才的白浊，嘴角挂着亲吻时流出的晶莹，手拉着贺天的衣角。

“真的吗？”贺天的语气中带着些许自嘲：“只不过是因为你喝了酒睡迷糊了。”说完话后就想要离开，却被身边人拽住了。

“不是的。”

“嗯？”

“只是因为你是贺天，我爱你，贺天。”

贺天被突如其来表白吓到了，一晃神，不知道怎的已经躺在了床上，莫关山整个人垮坐在他的身上，手身在身后，正在搅动自己的后穴。

身上人一边开发着自己的后穴，一边俯下身子，在贺天的耳边说道：“贺狗鸡，老子就是这么的爱你！”说完就在贺天的脸上落下了一个凶狠的亲亲，然后坐起来扶着贺天挺立的性器慢慢的坐下去，嘴里还嘟囔着：“操，怎么这么疼呢？”

这下子贺天终于没办法忍下去了，就算是莫仔酒后吐真言也好，他这次一定不会放过自己送上门的小混蛋。一个翻身将莫关山压到身下，也一道将下身一送到底。

忽然的天翻地覆让莫关山连连呼痛，手上一下下锤着贺天：“操操操操，贺天你几巴忽然间干嘛呢？”

“我几巴干什么你不是最清楚？”边说还不忘狠狠的顶弄几下，把莫关山的骂声撞地粉碎。再看贺天早就没了刚才那副纯情小处男的样子，抓住了莫关山胡乱挥舞的小爪子：“再说不是莫哥让给我做任何我想做的事吗？”

“莫哥，我想要肏你。肏的你满眼泪光，哭喊着打我骂我，又离不开我。”

忽然间莫关山有点后悔，他可能是太久没有做了，忘记了贺天的爆发力和持久力。可是现在后悔已经来不及了，他已经难以发出反抗的声音，只能发出断断续续的呻吟轻微的表示着抗议，可对于他的情况这种抗议无异于火上浇油。

两人就这样沉溺于欲海，难以自拔。

——

第二天莫关山是莫关山先醒来的，但起来时己经快到下午。想起了昨天晚上的事，不由自主的红了脸，悄悄的在沉睡的贺天头上落下一吻，轻声道。

“我爱你哦，我的贺天。”


End file.
